This invention is in the field of heart surgery and relates to replacement of diseased or injured heart valves.
Anatomy of Normal Heart Valves
There are four valves in the heart that serve to direct the flow of blood through the two sides of the heart in a forward direction. On the left (systemic) side of the heart are: 1) the mitral valve, located between the left atrium and the left ventricle, and 2) the aortic valve, located between the left ventricle and the aorta. These two valves direct oxygenated blood coming from the lungs, through the left side of the heart, into the aorta for distribution to the body. On the right (pulmonary) side of the heart are: 1) the tricuspid valve, located between the right atrium and the right ventricle, and 2) the pulmonary valve, located between the right ventricle and the pulmonary artery. These two valves direct de-oxygenated blood coming from the body, through the right side of the heart, into the pulmonary artery for distribution to the lungs, where it again becomes re-oxygenated to begin the circuit anew.
All four of these heart valves are passive structures in that they do not themselves expend any energy and do not perform any active contractile function. They consist of moveable "leaflets" that are designed simply to open and close in response to differential pressures on either side of the valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are referred to as "atrioventricular valves" because of their being situated between an atrium and ventricle on each side of the heart. The mitral valve has two leaflets and the tricuspid valve has three. The aortic and pulmonary valves are referred to as "semilunar valves" because of the unique appearance of their leaflets, which are more aptly termed "cusps" and are shaped somewhat like a half-moon. The aortic and pulmonary valves each have three cusps.
Since the physiological structures of native mitral and tricuspid valves and native aortic and pulmonary valves are important to this invention, they are depicted in FIG. 1, which contains a cross-sectional cutaway depiction of a normal human heart 100 (shown next to heart 100 is a segment of tubular tissue 200 which will be used to replace the mitral valve, as described below). The left side of heart 100 contains left atrium 110, left ventricular chamber 112 positioned between left ventricular wall 114 and septum 116, aortic valve 118, and mitral valve assembly 120. The components of the mitral valve assembly 120 include the mitral valve annulus 121, which will remain as a roughly circular open ring after the leaflets of a diseased or damaged valve have been removed; anterior leaflet 122 (sometimes called the aortic leaflet, since it is adjacent to the aortic region); posterior leaflet 124; two papillary muscles 126 and 128 which are attached at their bases to the interior surface of the left ventricular wall 114; and multiple chordae tendineae 132, which couple the mitral valve leaflets 122 and 124 to the papillary muscles 126 and 128. There is no one-to-one chordal connection between the leaflets and the papillary muscles; instead, numerous chordae are present, and chordae from each papillary muscle 126 and 128 attach to both of the valve leaflets 122 and 124.
The other side of the heart contains the right atrium 150, a right ventricular chamber 152 bounded by right ventricular wall 154 and septum 116, and a tricuspid valve assembly 160. The tricuspid valve assembly 160 comprises a valve annulus 162, three leaflets 164, papillary muscles 170 attached to the interior surface of the right ventricular wall 154, and multiple chordae tendineae 180 which couple the tricuspid valve leaflets 164 to the papillary muscles 170-174.
As mentioned above, the mitral valve leaflets 122 and 124, and tricuspid valve leaflets 164 are all passive structures; they do not themselves expend any energy and do not perform any active contractile function. They are designed to simply open and close in response to differential pressures on either side of the leaflet tissue. When the left ventricular wall 114 relaxes so that the ventricular chamber 112 enlarges and draws in blood, the mitral valve 120 opens (i.e., the leaflets 122 and 124 separate). Oxygenated blood flows in a downward direction through the valve 120, to fill the expanding ventricular cavity. Once the left ventricular cavity has filled, the left ventricle contracts, causing a rapid rise in the left ventricular cavitary pressure. This causes the mitral valve 120 to close (i.e., the leaflets 122 and 124 re-approximate) while the aortic valve 118 opens, allowing the oxygenated blood to be ejected from the left ventricle into the aorta. The chordae tendineae 132 of the mitral valve prevent the mitral leaflets 122 and 124 from prolapsing back into the left atrium 110 when the left ventricular chamber 114 contracts.
The three leaflets, chordae tendineae, and papillary muscles of the tricuspid valve function in a similar manner, in response to the filling of the right ventricle and its subsequent contraction.
The cusps of the aortic valve also respond passively to pressure differentials between the left ventricle and the aorta. When the left ventricle contracts, the aortic valve cusps open to allow the flow of oxygenated blood from the left ventricle into the aorta. When the left ventricle relaxes, the aortic valve cusps reapproximate to prevent the blood which has entered the aorta from leaking (regurgitating) back into the left ventricle. The pulmonary valve cusps respond passively in the same manner in response to relaxation and contraction of the right ventricle in moving de-oxygenated blood into the pulmonary artery and thence to the lungs for re-oxygenation. Neither of these semilunar valves has associated chordae tendineae or papillary muscles.
In summary, with relaxation and expansion of the ventricles (diastole), the mitral and tricuspid valves open, while the aortic and pulmonary valves close. When the ventricles contract (systole), the mitral and tricuspid valves close and the aortic and pulmonary valves open. In this manner, blood is propelled through both sides of the heart.
The anatomy of the heart and the structure and terminology of heart valves are described and illustrated in detail in numerous reference works on anatomy and cardiac surgery, including standard texts such as Surgery of the Chest (Sabiston and Spencer, eds., Saunders Publ., Philadelphia) and Cardiac Surgery by Kirklin and Barrett-Boyes.
Pathology and Abnormalities of Heart Valves
Heart valves may exhibit abnormal anatomy and function as a result of congenital or acquired valve disease. Congenital valve abnormalities may be so severe that emergency surgery is required within the first few hours of life, or they may be well-tolerated for many years only to develop a life-threatening problem in an elderly patient. Acquired valve disease may result from causes such as rheumatic fever, degenerative disorders of the valve tissue, bacterial or fungal infections, and trauma.
Since heart valves are passive structures that simply open and close in response to differential pressures on either side of the particular valve, the problems that can develop with valves can be classified into two categories: 1) stenosis, in which a valve does not open properly, or 2) insufficiency (also called regurgitation), in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve or in different valves. Both of these abnormalities increase the workload placed on the heart, and the severity of this increased stress on the heart and the patient, and the heart's ability to adapt to it, determine whether the abnormal valve will have to be surgically replaced (or, in some cases, repaired) or not.
In addition to stenosis and insufficiency of heart valves, surgery may also be required for certain types of bacterial or fungal infections in which the valve may continue to function normally, but nevertheless harbors an overgrowth of bacteria (a so-called "vegetation") on the leaflets of the valve that may flake off ("embolize") and lodge downstream in a vital artery. If such vegetations are on the valves of the left side (i.e., the systemic circulation side) of the heart, embolization results in sudden loss of the blood supply to the affected body organ and immediate malfunction of that organ. The organ most commonly affected by such embolization is the brain, in which case the patient suffers a stroke. Thus, surgical replacement of either the mitral or aortic valve (left-sided heart valves) may be necessary for this problem even though neither stenosis nor insufficiency of either valve is present. Likewise, bacterial or fungal vegetations on the tricuspid valve may embolize to the lungs (resulting in a lung abscess) and therefore, may require replacement of the tricuspid valve even though no tricuspid valve stenosis or insufficiency is present. With the exception of congenital pulmonary valve stenosis or insufficiency, it is unusual for a patient to develop an abnormality of the pulmonary valve that is significant enough to require surgical repair or replacement.
Currently, surgical repair of mitral and tricuspid valves is preferred over total valve replacement when possible, although often the valves are too diseased to repair and must be replaced. Most abnormalities of the aortic valve require replacement, although some efforts are now being made to repair insufficient aortic valves in selected patients. Valve repair and valve replacement surgery is described and illustrated in numerous books and articles, including the texts cited herein.